


This is Halloween

by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)



Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Mpreg, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer
Summary: It's Halloween time for Remy and Emile plus their parents. Trick-or-treating, Halloween parties and familiar faces meeting after some time?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Remy Storm and Emile Berry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another oneshot to the Remy and Emile series. Hope you enjoy, this took time to write and I'm happy to update this series :) 
> 
> *This is October 2020*

Halloween sometimes fell on a weekday but this year it was on a Saturday. This worked out for everyone, especially the Storm's since they loved to celebrate it - especially Virgil. Roman loved the holiday too since it gave him the excuse to wear costumes outside of the stage where constant plays are performed. It was a delightful time of the year for the family of three (which will be four soon). 

His parents loved the holiday, but Remy was mostly happy because the fall season was here. Out of all the seasons, fall was his favorite. Emile said it was winter since he could bundle in his colorful sweaters and everyone was so jolly at the time. Remy thought that was sweet of Emile and when he pecked his nose, Emile's cheeks were the color of Rudolph the Reindeer's nose. 

That Thursday in preschool, Adri was going over the holiday with the class. Everyone already confirmed that they were excited to dress in their costumes and go trick-or-treating. Adri went over basic, age appropriate facts, for the students regarding the holiday. She also mentioned that tomorrow, if the students wanted, they could come in all dressed up since the holiday was on Saturday. 

Afterwards, they were all given the task to draw their own pumpkins and then cut them out for them to be taped to the wall. 

While he was coloring the outline of his pumpkin, Emile spoke up. “My mommy says the kindergartners are carving out their own pumpkins. I can't wait until I'm in kindergarten!”

“Sounds messy.” Remy expressed, his face contorting to one of disgust. 

Emile accepted his friend's opinion. “He uses some of the pumpkin to make some sweets. They are quite messy when you take out the insides.”

“You mean the guts?” Remy asked with a small smirk. It was something his Uncle Remus would say. Emile nodded, not affected by the small mention of gore. 

Remy was giving his pumpkin some matching sunglasses. He thought about costumes. “What are you going as?”

“We should keep it a surprise. We'll see each other's tomorrow.” Emile advised the other who agreed silently. 

Ever since the two boys became friends and after their parents met, they all became a part of each other's lives. Their friendship grew even stronger after Roman confessed that he was pregnant. Remy worried his parents might get a divorce, but that wasn't what was going at all. He was happy and Emile was happy for him too.

The Storm's and Berry's agreed that Remy and Emile could go trick-or-treating together and would be watched by Remus and Janus. Both parents had work parties to attend while the other couple had it off. The boys were just pumped up that they could celebrate the holidays together. It would be their first and certainly not their last. 

Emile went to go grab two pairs of scissors for them to cut out their pumpkins so they could be taped to the wall with everyone else's. It didn't take long for the boys to be finished. Once everyone's pumpkins were on the wall, the class was told to go to the rug since Adri was going to read them a book. No one noticed Remy's and Emile's intertwined hands as Adri read Room On The Broom by Julia Donaldson. 

Adri explained to them that tomorrow they would be having their Halloween party and watch Halloweentown. Today was still Halloween themed, but they were sticking to a schedule. For their math practice, Adri passed out little plates with candy corn for them to use for counting, addition and subtraction. She gave them permission to eat the candy once they were finished with math.

“If I have four candy corns and give three to you, how many do I have left?” Emile asked Remy once Adri told the class to try out their own math problems. She advised them to jot down the problems on a piece of paper so they can get a grade. 

“You'd only have one left. You're really kind, Em.” Remy said with a cute smile. Embarrassed by the compliment, Emile looked away. “I have ten and if you give me your three, how many do I have?”

Everyone learned to count up to twenty since it would continue on once they got to the next grade. Adri expressed that it wouldn't be bad if they decided to keep going if they wanted to. It took a little counting in his head before Emile got the answer. 

“Thirteen.” Remy nodded at his answer. 

Remy popped one of the candies into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he asked a question. “Does your family watch a Halloween movie as a tradition?”

Emile shook his head. He knew his mom's tradition was to make baked goods with the help of pumpkins. “Not really, no. We all dress up. Mommy passes out candy in his favorite black bowl with orange pumpkins. My daddy is the one who takes me to go trick-or-treating.”

“We watch The Nightmare Before Christmas every Halloween and Christmas. It's our tradition.” Remy enlightened. 

Emile awed at that. “It's a really good movie. Two holidays in one! It's also a Disney classic.”

“My mommy loves singing the whole soundtrack. He would during the movie, but my daddy would just get mad. I think it's my daddy's favorite Disney movie.” All of the times they watched the movie replayed in Remy's head. 

Emile wrote down another math problem. “It's an awesome movie with delightful tunes.”

Remy began humming the This is Halloween tune, Emile following along as well. The two boys continued with their assignments with big smiles on their faces. 

  
  


✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

  
  


The only one who was in charge of Virgil's costumes was Virgil himself. Roman, who loved costumes, made sure his own was prepped and ready for when Halloween came along. He also assisted Remy in his. One thing the couple enjoyed was putting together their own costumes - even Remy's, who enjoyed this too. It allowed them to put their own spin on it. 

For the longest time, Roman took Halloween quite seriously. Remus and he always dressed up, even once they got older. Roman couldn't even remember when he skipped the holiday. It was nice that Virgil ended up having a liking towards Halloween too. They truly were simply meant to be. 

“Are the kids going to be able to dress up?” Virgil asked as he entered the room, referring to the high school kids. 

Roman heard that everyone, staff and students, were allowed to come to school all dressed up. He wasn't going to since he wanted to save his costume for Halloween. The only person who would be leaving the household with a costume would be Remy. 

“Yes, but I'm saving mine for the actual day.” Roman replied with a small grin. He had the patience to get into his costume once - this year it was a lot of work. 

Virgil seemed to have read his mind. “I don't feel like getting in and out of it twice either.” Too much work for either one of them. He eyed Roman's flat stomach. “How's the baby demon?”

“I'm just glad he or she hasn't caused me to throw up much. I don't think I have to worry about nausea this time around either thankfully.” Roman said in relief. 

Both of them could easily remember how Roman was when he was pregnant with Remy. Roman reminisced how he was so moody. Out of all the symptoms of being pregnant, the most dominant one was the mood swings. Cravings and nausea weren't issues for him. Crazy enough, Remy ended up having a combination of sass and moodiness (something they all realized was derived from Virgil). 

Thankfully, the moodiness didn't stick with him. It just ended up being embedded into the personality of Remy. Roman felt like this might happen for a second time. 

Speaking of costumes, Roman thought of Remy's. “We'll have to wake Remy up early so I can start doing his makeup.”

Virgil's eyes brightened when he remembered what Remy ended up agreeing to this year. It went with Roman's and his creepy look for this year. Another thing that made Virgil happy about his son's costume was that it was inspired by his favorite Disney movie. Roman loved the costume idea too. Roman brainstormed a ton of ideas and allowed Remy to veto or agree to them. 

“Thankfully he's not a pain when waking up.” Roman said sincerely. 

Virgil scoffed, looking at Roman as if he told him he was straight. “Unless he has a sleeping buddy. He goes full drama queen mode.” Virgil recalled one time he fell asleep with Remy and when he woke up to leave, Remy dramatically asked “You basically hate me, Daddy.” Virgil couldn't forget that. 

Roman nodded in agreement. If he was going to say something, he didn't get the chance to. Remy entered the living room wearing a piece of Roman's costume. It was his large red pharaoh crown. 

“Do I look like royalty, Mommy?” Remy asked with a grin. 

Roman's first action would have been to lightly scold his child for touching his costume, but he couldn't believe how adorable his son was. Virgil and he just knew how to make the best children in the world. The best personality traits and just the fact that they were super precious. 

He scooped up Remy, smiling at him. “You look adorable, Rem!” He peppered little kisses on Remy's face, earning little groans. 

“You're smothering me, Mommy!” Remy tried pushing Roman's face away from him. 

Virgil knew those were words he'd say. “Don't start taking stuff from my costume, Remy. I've got it sorted out perfectly.”

“Daddy wants to wow us this year.” Roman told Remy as if providing an explanation as to why it wouldn't be a good idea to get Virgil's things. 

Remy tilted his head, the pharaoh crown nearly falling. He caught it before it could fall and kept it on his head. “Are Uncle Remus and Uncle Janus dressing up too?”

“They might, I'm not too sure.” Roman answered, wondering why he hadn't asked his brother yet. "I'm intrigued now though - I'm definitely asking them soon." 

Roman placed Remy on top of the couch before taking his pharaoh crown to go put it away. Virgil took a seat right next to Remy as Snow White and the Seven Dwarves played on the TV. 

"What kind of party are Mommy and you going to?" Remy had been wondering about this. He heard it was a work party, but he didn't know what that entailed. 

Virgil explained, "Uncle Joan and Aunt Talyn are going to be hosting it. Joan owns this publishing company with some friends of theirs so they decided to host a Halloween party for their staff, writers and some friends of theirs too."

"Emile says his parents are attending a grown-up party too." Remy thought it'd be funny if the two parties were the same one. 

"Yup, they're friends invited them to a party." In the back of his mind, Virgil shared a similar thought Remy had. Wouldn't it be funny if they saw Logan and Patton at Joan's party?

Nah, a ton of people have Halloween parties. It was a high unlikely possibility. 

  
  


✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ 

  
  
  


There was no hassle for him when it came to putting on his costume. His dad was quite impressed with it to where his mom thought he looked super cute. Logan also didn't forget to mention that Emile's costume kind of went along with his own. 

His mom wouldn't be wearing his costume today, but he was bringing candy for his class. His dad was also waiting until tomorrow to dress up although the high school gave staff and students permission to dress for the occasion. "You always need to look professional at your job" is what his dad advised him. Emile jotted that down and promised to keep that in mind for when he got his first job as an adult. 

When Emile entered his class, there were other kids and Adri inside. He saw some interesting costumes, the ones from movies gained his attention. There was even a kid wearing a Dalmatian costume with black eye makeup to look like Patch from 101 Dalmatians. Adri was dressed in a pirate costume while she rearranged things on her desk. 

"See you later, Mommy." Emile said with a little wave before receiving a little peck on his check and wave from Patton. He turned and ran over to his table he shared with Remy. 

The four year old was exhilarated to see Remy's costume. He wondered what his friend would enter the classroom as. There were so many options to choose from for the holiday. Emile hoped Remy liked his. It was something that took time to think of and his parents helped him put it all together. 

While he waited for Remy to appear, Emile took out his sketchpad and began drawing. Before he found a blank page, he noticed how much he had drawn. Curious to how they all looked, Emile went through them. It had been a birthday gift and he had started using it a lot at school whenever there was free time. Looking back at all his drawings, he realized the majority of them were of Remy and he. It was obvious since Emile put the sunglasses on the boy. 

Emile smiled at how time had passed since the first day. Remy and he were such good friends. Said friend had also kissed him which Emile blushed just by thinking about it. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he could only hope it was a good meaning rather than the opposite. 

"Hi Emile." The boy looked up and was shocked to see what was in front of him. It was Remy. His clothes looked tattered but they were the identical patterns of Sally's dress from The Nightmare Before Christmas. There were also stitches drawn on Remy's skin (that was paler than usual) from his face to his arms. Remy's lips were even slightly more pink. 

Remy dressed as a doll for Halloween. Emile loved it! His own spin on a classic Disney character. 

"Wow...you look awesome, Remy!" Emile exclaimed animatedly. He was so thrilled he jumped out of his seat.

If Remy blushed, but no one could see it. He still wore his sunglasses, but he tilted them down a bit so his eyes were revealed. 

"I like your costume too." Remy examined Emile. He dressed in a black shirt, black pants and shoes. There was a white scientist coat he also wore. His hair was messy too. Emile came as a mad scientist. It reminded him of Dr. Finkelstein from The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

"My mommy helped me apply my makeup. My daddy helped with the stitches." Remy showed off his little pale hands and arms that also had stitches.

Emile was totally impressed by what was right in front of him. He couldn't wait to draw a picture of them dressed up in their Halloween costumes in his sketchpad. 

"We're totally prepared for this Halloween like when Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were prepped to beat whomever was making the predators go wild!" Emile cheered. 

Remy giggled before shrugging and nodding to what his friend said. They noticed Adri go up to the front of the class, causing the two boys to sit in their seats. They faced the front to see what Adri was going to announce. 

"Okay, class, like promised, today is going to be laid back easy since tomorrow is Halloween. We're going to have some fun Halloween themed activities, have our own small party and then watch a movie." Adri declared, earning cheers and smiles from the class.

It only made sense that the Halloween party would be a bit later. Adri didn't want the kids all hyped up in sugar - it wouldn't be appreciated at all, especially from parents. Like yesterday, the students were going to do Halloween themed activities. Coloring pages were handed out and the children began coloring the pictures. 

"Wouldn't it be funny if our parents ended up at the same Halloween party?" Emile brought up the same exact question Remy had asked his dad. 

Remy looked up at his friend, "A lot of people have Halloween parties though, Em." 

Emile shrugged, "It could still happen." 

"I guess your right." 

  
  


✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ 

  
  


When it was time for them to go home they promised to see each other tomorrow when they could hang out again and go trick-or-treating together. Remy also mentioned that he was happy to introduce his uncles to Emile too. 

Emile liked Remy's parents so he didn't doubt that his uncles would be that bad either.

Remy was once again dressed in his costume and makeup. The four year old was sitting on the bathroom counter in his parents' bedroom. He was holding onto the Appa plush that Emile gave him the last time he went to his house. Emile explained that it could be a symbol of their "courtship" as Logan put it. Remy loved it since it was a gift from Emile. 

While the little boy was sitting on the counter, Virgil was looking in the mirror to make sure he was applying his makeup correctly. Roman was in the other room adding the last additions required for his costume since his necessary makeup had been applied. 

"You know the protocol, right Remy?" Virgil inquired out of the blue when he was adding the eyeshadow. 

Remy rolled his eyes although his dad couldn't see him doing so. They had gone over this last week. 

"I always stay with Uncle Remus and Uncle Janus." Remy reiterated the instructions his parents gave him. "Hold hands with Emile and never go wandering by ourselves." He wasn't bothered by holding hands with his friend at all - he saw it as a perk. 

Virgil turned to eye his son. "What about strangers?"

"Stranger danger. Never talk or follow them. Stay with uncles." Remy said with boredom as he puffed up his cheeks. 

Roman came in dressed as a mummy, his outfit complete. He wore the red crown that Remy had taken not long ago too. Remy giggled upon seeing the piece of his mom's costume he had temporarily taken. 

"That's exactly correct, love," the mother applauded proudly. "After your uncles have determined it's best to head home, you all will walk back here with no complaints. If it's not too late, Emile and you can watch a movie." 

Remy tilted his head, recalling that there was something Emile and he discussed yesterday. "Emile asked his parents if he could sleepover..." 

"Logan and Patton said that was fine." Virgil confirmed as he placed his fangs in his mouth. He moved his mouth around to make sure they didn't fall out. 

Remy's eyes brightened at the news. "Yay!"

"Come on, love." Roman grabbed Remy and lifted him off from the counter and placed him on the ground. "Everyone should be arriving soon." 

Together with their hands intertwined, Roman and Remy headed to the living room. Roman was hoping Remus and Janus would arrive before the Berry's, so the boys could head off soon. It also meant Virgil and he could head out too - Joan loved teasing them about being late because of how long Roman takes to prepare. 

Coraline had been the movie Roman put on for Remy as they waited. The little boy had his Appa plush and pumpkin candy bucket while he watched the movie. Roman was about to check his phone when the doorbell rang. At the corner of his eye, he could see Remy look towards the direction of the front door. 

Roman checked the peephole and grinned. He opened the door to be greeted by Remus, who was dressed in a green and black Stuart era duke outfit, and Janus, wearing a magician costume with scales on his face and a snake eye. 

"You guys look fabulous~" Roman sang upon seeing the two of them. He was content that their costumes had been a surprise like Virgil's and his. It was just fun to blow people's peoples mind away. 

Remy jumped off the couch and came running to the door. "Uncle Remus, Uncle Janus!"

"Hello, Remy." Janus greeted the child as he entered to hug his nephew. Remus did the same before eyeing his brother. 

Remus propped his hands on his hips and began circling his twin with deep observation. "You've done well this year too, Ro. I wonder what Hot Topic went with." 

Roman chuckled at the nickname. He liked that one. 

"I imagine the costume is angsty and extra like himself." Janus chimed as he covered his mouth with his hand, feigning deep thought. His eyes lit up. "Let me guess, Kylo Ren?" 

Roman noted that would be a good Disney costume for Virgil in the future. 

"No." 

"Darth Vader?" Remus jumped into the guessing game. 

Roman smiled to himself at the Star Wars theme. "Good Disney ideas, but no." 

"I see the Psychos have shown up," a familiar emo nightmare's voice was heard, causing the three men and child to look back to see Virgil standing there. 

"Daddy!" Remy exclaimed joyfully. Virgil gently ruffled his son's hair as he smiled down at him. 

Roman giggled. "They're quite psychotic, aren't they, love?" Virgil pecked Roman's cheek, agreeing with his husband. 

"Should've gone as Hannibal Lecter and Norman Bates." Virgil looked up and down at both of Remus's and Janus's costumes. "It would've fit their personalities better."

Janus rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Yes, Virgil, because Remus and I live to please you and your ideas, right?" He earned a chuckle from Remus and an eyebrow raise from Virgil. 

Roman noticed Remus's eyes land on his flat stomach. Yes, the day after he confessed to Virgil that he was pregnant, he informed his brother and Janus. Janus congratulated him whereas Remus wanted to meet and talk with Roman about the second cherub that would come along in the months to come. 

The younger twin promised they'd meet up and chat for as long as they desired. However, Roman's been busy and so had Remus. 

"What is it, Remus?" Roman inquired with a small gulp. He knew he caught his brother by surprise.

Janus noticed the interaction and smiled at Remy, changing the topic. "Are you excited about being a big brother, Rem?" 

Remy nodded. "I want to get him a pair of sunglasses for his first birthday." 

Janus smirked at the married couple who were expecting. "Well now that would be precious, wouldn't it?" 

"We were hoping Remy would share other fashion tips, but he preferred the sunglasses above anything else." Virgil said with a half smile as his son looked up at him. 

Remus pointed at his brother with narrowed eyes. "We have to talk about your second little nightmare, Ro." 

"Yes, yes, I know," the younger agreed. He wanted to talk with Remus too he enjoyed catching up with the only sibling he had. Remus was the only biological family he had besides Remy. Their parents hadn't been in their lives for a long time. It was nice talking to Remus. 

Janus cleared his throat. He was glad that the twin awkwardness was gone. "I'm going to head to the bathroom," he excused himself before walking off. 

Virgil flinched when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He looked at who was calling before answering. "What's up, Joan? ...oh yeah, we're going to head out right now...Remus and Janus showed up. Yeah, yeah...cool, I'll see you there. Bye." 

"He knows the protocol." Roman enlightened Remus, who smirked playfully. "I know Janus and you will keep eyes on the both of them." 

"You mean little Mr. Storm-Berry?" 

Virgil sent his brother-in-law a deadly glare. "His name is Emile!"

Remus loved pushing Virgil's buttons. Virgil knew it was all jokes and fun. "One day Rem won't be a Storm anymore, Doctor Gloom."

"Come on, Virgil, he's trying to rile you up and you're letting him." Roman tugged on his husband's arm. He placed a soft kiss on Remy's head. "We'll see you later, my little prince, listen to your uncles and keep Emile with you at all times." 

"I promise." Remy crossed his heart proudly. 

It was Virgil's turn. "Remember, don't talk or walk away with any strangers. In case of an emergency, run and scream, okay?" 

Roman smacked Virgil's chest. "Don't freak him out, babe." 

Janus entered the room, hearing bits of the conversation. "He'll be safe and sound with us, I solemnly swear...so will Emile."

"Thank you for this again. Logan and Patton truly appreciate it." Roman didn't realize the stillness in Janus - Virgil noted it, but kept his mouth shut. "See you guys later!" The couple exited their home as they headed to the car. 

Janus's eyes remained on the front door as he stood where he stood when Roman and Virgil left. Remy went back to watch the movie as he awaited his friend. 

"Thinking about him?" Janus wheeled around instantly to see Remus behind him with a small smile. 

Janus couldn't lie to his boyfriend. "It's been some time, Remus. When we broke up, I truly didn't expect to see him every again. I felt our paths would never cross for a second time..." 

"I'm assuming your happy to see him?" Remus couldn't tell with Janus. 

"I don't know how to feel..." Remus was true about not knowing how his boyfriend was feeling - Janus didn't know what to feel. 

Remus cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be mad or anything if you were feeling happy." 

Janus approached his boyfriend, embracing him with a loving smile. "If you think I'd rather be with someone else, you're incorrect Remus Prince."

"I know that." Remus answered proudly with a victorious grin. "But you two were in a relationship and that'll always have an affect on you. It'll affect him too slightly, even if it's a small memory of you." 

Janus opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Emile!" Remy got off the couch and headed to the front door where his uncle's were. 

Remus glanced at the door and then back at Janus. "I can answer the door by myself...?" 

Janus would have said yes, but Patton was Emile's mom. If he didn't see his ex now, he'd see him some other time. Better sooner than later. 

"I'll be fine." Janus replied. 

Remus was nowhere near assured of that. "Okay." He sighed heavily before unlocking the door and opening it wide. 

Janus told himself to prepare for what was to come, but he knew he didn't need to. He'd always love Patton Hart in some way although they weren't meant to be. They were better off as anything but lovers, it took him time to truly come to terms with that. He would be lying if he said he didn't wonder how Patton was living his life. 

It was exactly how Virgil and Roman talked about him. Patton married Logan Berry and they shared a kid who was ecstatic to see Remy. 

Calculator Watch, Janus thought as his eyes landed on Logan who was dressed as Frankenstein after having landed on Patton. 

Patton and Logan were good friends before they began dating. Janus remembered Patton talking on and on about Logan. His cheery ex made him sound like the greatest thing alive - but that's how Patton was with everyone. Patton always saw the best in people, never the worst. It was a trait Janus admired and one he abused. 

“J-Janus?” Patton spoke. Emile was already standing next to Remy with a backpack on his back, showing him his Halloween bucket. 

Janus cleared his throat, waving a hand awkwardly. “Hey, Patton...Logan.”

Remus noticed the uncomfortable silence, so he decided to break it. “It's nice to meet you, I'm Roman's brother, Remus.”

“Likewise. I'm Logan. I remember you watched Emile and Remy when we went with Virgil and Roman to the couples counseling.” Logan tactfully answered, not being able to deny that his husband's ex-boyfriend from high school was standing right in front of them.

Remus giggled with a half smile. “Thankfully the couple counseling didn't work out.” He was happy to see the couples come back home together. Janus hadn't been there at that time.

Remus was aware that Janus only had been with one other person before they got together. They both shared each other's pasts about their love life and from what it sounded like, Janus was happy with the person he had been with. All Remus knew about Janus's past lover was their history and that it was a man. 

When Roman was planning for Remy and Emile to have a playdate, they discovered the name of Emile's parents. That night when they got home, Janus revealed that Patton Berry was his ex. Remus didn't see it as a problem, but he sensed Janus's anxiousness. It was clear that Janus was worried to see Patton again. It made sense they would meet since Janus was one of Remy's uncles. 

“Yes, we're thankful for that.” Patton was the one who spoke with a smile. 

Logan eyed Emile. “Okay Emile, stay with Remus and Janus, remember? You'll be sleeping over tonight, so we'll see you tomorrow.” Emile proceeded towards his parents and gave Logan a hug. 

Janus finally found his voice and answered to Logan. “Don't worry, we'll take good care of him.” 

“We know you will.” Logan replied with a contempt smile that wasn't forced at all. Janus was somewhat confused. How did they feel seeing him? 

“It was good seeing you, Janus. Hopefully we can catch up later.” Janus gulped while Remus smiled when they heard Patton's words. 

Logan agreed with his husband's idea. “Yes, that would be a good idea. It's been some time since we've seen you, Janus.” 

Janus chuckled awkwardly in disbelief of everything that's happened so far. “Y-yeah...we should.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Patton declared light-heartedly with a sparkling smile. He waved at his son. “See you tomorrow, Emile.”

Remus waved at the couple as they turned around and headed back to their car. He closed the door and turned to face his boyfriend. “You see? It went well.” 

“I know we left off on good terms, but...I wasn't the best boyfriend to Patton. I don't know I just imagined he'd hate me later if not after we broke up.” For some reason, Janus assumed that if he ever saw the ray of sunshine again, Patton would berate him for all the lying. 

Remus sent his boyfriend a Cheshire smile. “They were both happy to see you, Janus. They even hope to see you later.” 

“Is it time to go trick-or-treating yet, Uncle Remus and Uncle Janus?” The two adults looked down to see Remy and Emile ready to go. Emile even set down his backpack he brought. 

Remus chuckled before ruffling Remy's hair. “Let me get the house keys, Rem.” After Remus got the keys and made sure nothing was on, the four of them exited the house and headed to the houses in the neighborhood. 

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

When they arrived they received compliments about their excellent costumes. Of course, Roman expected to get good reviews on their costumes - they were well made and thought of. Roman was used to wearing all sorts of costumes due to his undying love for theater. Virgil happened to just like Halloween though so he took his costumes seriously too.

Joan hollered at them. They could spot Virgil and Roman anywhere since they believed the couple was so extra. Joan was proven correct when they approached the couple.

“Love the costumes, Virgil, Roman,” the shorter complimented them as they held their red plastic cup.

Roman, as always, was never ashamed of being modest, especially when it came to a masterpiece of his. “I know right? I pride myself on my work, costume or performance, and I'm quite killing it.” 

“Something is wrong if he doesn't talk about how amazing he is.” Virgil added, crossing his arms. His eyes scanned the crowd in the room. “Where's Talyn?” 

Joan took a sip from their cup before adjusting their pirate hat. “They went to drop off Elliot and Kai at their grandmother's. Talyn insists we have the kiddos meet Remy so they can make friends.”

“Joan, you didn't tell us Talyn and you had kids?” Roman eyed Virgil who simply shrugged. Sure they had different lives and you got caught up in your own, but shoot. 

Joan gave them a tight smile as if they were going to announce something bad. “Talyn and I adopted Elliot and Kai a few months ago. They didn't come from the best family.”

Roman smiled jubilantly. “That's amazing, Joan! Kids are the best.”

“It's true.” Virgil added.

Joan stuffed one of their hands in their pockets unsurely. “Elliot is quiet and Kai can get annoyed easily. We're hoping some friends can help with that.”

“Hopefully. Remy can introduce them to his best friend Emile.” Roman eyeballed his perfectly manicured black painted nails. 

Joan's eyes widened at that. “Little Storm made a friend already? I'm guessing they met at daycare or preschool?” 

Virgil enlightened his friend when he realized Roman was too distracted thanking someone nearby complimenting his costume. “Yeah, we thought it'd be best for him to make some friends so we enrolled him in Sanders Elementary. The nice thing is that Emile's mom works there as a kindergarten teacher and he said they don't plan on moving out of Gainesville.” 

“At least they can both stay friends as they grow up together.” Roman chimed back into the conversation. He placed a hand over his chest. “We're also good friends with Emile's parents.” 

Joan hummed. “Maybe Talyn and I should consider that. I know we just wanted to spend time with them since they're not even five yet. Elliot is four and Kai is three.” 

“Well, we'll have our hands full again for a second round since Remy is getting a sibling.” Virgil commented. 

Joan was stunned in excitement. He was happy for his friends. “Really? That's awesome, guys!” His eyes landed on Roman's flat stomach. “You're not even showing!” 

“We found out last month.” Roman confirmed. 

“That explains it.” Joan said with a wink and wide grin. “Well either way, I'm excited about Baby Storm. I'm guessing Remy took it well?” 

Virgil nodded. “We were worried, but he was fine with it. Whenever we mention it, he says he can't wait to show them what sunglasses are.”

“Damn, two kids who wear sunglasses all the time. At least they don't demand for expensive shoes and clothes.” Joan teased the couple. Talyn and they were laughing when Virgil explained to them the whole Remy stealing sunglasses fiasco. 

Joan could only imagine what the two were going to expect with baby number two. Roman and Virgil were also wondering themselves. 

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ 

“So you're considering writing a book? Fascinating!” Logan stated inspiringly with an impressed smile on his face. He was happy for Terrence. 

Patton was in overawe too. “What is it going to be about?” Once upon a time, he thought about writing children's books all about animals, especially cats. 

“I've been performing small jobs whether it's acting or singing. I was given the opportunity to write music and perform. I would love to start my autobiography in regards to my career.” 

Logan went from intrigued to confused. Patton was the one who spoke next. “Aren't you too young, Terrence?”

Terrence cackled at Patton's bewildered look and Logan's matching one. “I can always add to it or make more.”

“He asked me if I wanted to join in one the idea.” Valerie came up them dressed as a mermaid. She held a red cup like the other three. 

Terrence nudged Valerie playfully. “Joan said they would be happy publishing both of ours, but I don't think Val is convinced of my idea.”

“So that's how you know Joan? He's your future publisher?” Logan inquired as he adjusted his glasses. 

Terrence nodded, knowing it sounded odd. “Joan has other writers he's published for. Many of them are actually at this party. They said we could invite some friends - the more the merrier.” 

Patton was about to take a sip from his cup when he felt someone bump into him from behind. He wheeled around. “Oh, I'm sorry,” he forgot they were near the table where the punch and food was. 

“Oh no, it's - Patton?” The upbeat man tilted his head and the voice replayed in his head. It sounded familiar. 

“Yes?” Patton replied cluelessly, his eyes squinting to eye the mummy in front of him. Logan, Terrence and Valerie were looking their way too. 

Suddenly, a vampire and pirate stood by the mummy. The dark attire and familiar face set in and Patton opened his mouth to say something, but his husband beat him to it. 

“Virgil?” 

The vampire was confused as to why he was seeing Emile's parents here. “You guys are at the same party as we?”

The mummy exclaimed animatedly. “What a coincidence!” 

Patton looked at the mummy as if he could see through the cloths. “It's you, Roman!”

“I must say your costumes are fantastic!” Roman cried out with a grin. His right index finger pointed at Patton. “Forgive me for asking Patton, but what are you supposed to be?” 

“Woofman.” Patton answered excitedly as he pointed at his dog ears. 

Roman chewed on his bottom lip while eyeing Patton speechlessly. “Woofman?” 

“It was supposed to be Wolfman.” Logan clarified for everyone who was involved. He went over it with Patton and still his husband thought he was the crazy one. 

Patton turned around to look at Logan. “Lo, I am Woofman.”

“I get it now.” Roman decided as he didn't want to try to argue with Patton. He glanced at the other two with Logan and Patton, feeling foolish for not having introduced himself. “Forgive my manners, I'm Roman Storm, Patton's and Logan's friend.” 

Terrence was the first to respond, surprised for a moment that someone had their attention on him. “Nice to meet you, I'm Terrence Williams, a high school friend of Logan's and Patton's.” 

Valerie decided to introduce herself too. “I'm Valerie Torres-Rosario.” 

Roman gasped at her costume. “I love your costume!” It reminded him of Ariel, of course. 

“Thank you,” the female smiled at the compliment she received. She had been getting good reviews on her costume too. 

Roman gestured towards Virgil, who stepped forward knowing that Roman would introduce him. “This is my husband, Virgil.”

“Nice to meet you,” the vampire said to Terrence and Valerie with the most welcoming smile he could plaster on his face. 

“Likewise.” Terrence and Valerie greeted back in unison. 

Joan made the decision to step in and join the conversation. “I'm Joan Stokes, Terrence's publisher.”

“So that's why it's a coincidence.” Roman surmised, Virgil nodding in understanding. They wondered how Logan and Patton were here. Joan said they could invite friends, but when they thought of offering an invite to Logan and Patton, they told them they were attending a friend's party. 

Joan began talking to Terrence about a few ideas for his autobiography, teasing Valerie for not joining Terrence on it. While that was going on, Patton began a conversation. “Remy looked cute in his costume.” 

Roman knew that without a doubt. Virgil and he were a dream team when it came to costumes. “We wish we could have seen Emile in his costume.” 

Patton winked and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, I love taking pictures, especially during holidays. I took some of Emile before we headed out.” 

“Perfecto! I'll have to check them out.” Roman could imagine Remy and Emile looking adorable in their costumes. This year was the first time they didn't go trick-or-treating with Remy. 

Virgil changed the subject without realizing it. “You guys met Remus officially this time. Last time, you dropped Emile off and I made sure he went in before riding with you to counseling, Logan.” 

“He is a hundred percent Roman's twin. They share a flair for theatricality.” Logan confirmed matter-of-factly. 

Patton turned to hold onto his husband's arm. “We saw Janus again, that was a surprise.” 

Virgil was puzzled by the ''again'' in Patton's sentence. “You know Janus?” 

The staring contest between Logan and Patton looked like a battle for who was to answer Virgil's question. It was Patton who turned to face the couple. 

“He was my ex in high school.” Virgil and Roman were stunned by Patton's words. They didn't realize Janus, Patton and Logan were that close. “I was friends with Logan and in time, I realized Janus and I weren't meant to be together. We ended it on good terms, hoping we would be happier in the future.” 

Virgil could only imagine what that situation looked like when Logan and Patton went to drop off Emile to see Janus standing at the front door to greet them. “We hope it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward.”

“Like Patton said, they ended it on good terms. It was a shocker, but we told him we'd like to meet up sometime and catch up.” Logan answered in his logical tone. He was never one to avoid stating facts. 

Roman chuckled awkwardly. “Well, we're happy you guys are set on being friends.”

Patton nodded slowly, looking up at Logan with a smile. “So are we.” 

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ 

If they visited another house both Emile's and his bucket would start losing candy since their pails were both pretty full. It was unnecessary for Remus and Janus to convince the boys that it was time to head back to the house since they wanted to cuddle and watch a movie together. Remus and Janus were both a hundred percent sure that the two would tie the knot when they were of age - they were sickeningly cute. 

“You two go ahead and change into your pajamas and then you can have some candy.” Janus instructed the boys after they entered the house. 

Remy nodded as he waited for Emile to grab his backpack and follow Remy to his room. Remy told him that he can change in his room while he changed in the bathroom since he would need to remove the makeup. His parents left out the little makeup wipes he could use to clean himself.

It took a little bit of time for him to remove the makeup, but he was glad he did it on his own without the help of another. Although his parents showed him, they did say one of his uncles wouldn't mind helping. Remy knew they would be happy when he told them he removed all of his makeup on his own like a grown boy!

Luckily, he grabbed his pajamas from his room before heading to the bathroom so could change out of his costume. He would have grabbed one of his Disney onesies, but Emile hadn't brought his, so he vetoed the idea until they could wear theirs together. After dressing in his simple Mickey head print pajamas, he exited the bathroom and headed back to the living room. 

Emile was sitting on the floor while their buckets were on the coffee table waiting for them. Remus was on the couch texting someone while Janus was going through the collection of Disney movies. Remy plopped down on the floor right next to Emile, earning a cute toothy smile from the boy with glasses. 

“Those are nice Mickey pajamas.” Emile's eyes rested on the pajamas Remy was wearing. He noticed his friend always wearing something Disney inspired. 

Remy's blush was visible this time due to the lack of pale white makeup. “I like your Steven Universe pajamas.” 

“Is this how four year olds flirt?” Remus blurted out, looking at his nephew and Emile. 

Janus sent his boyfriend a warning look. “Virgil would kill you with a glare if he heard you say that,” he replied while eyeing the children. “And yes, young children have only so much to talk about.”

“What is flirting?” Remus and Janus eyed Remy, the one who asked the question innocently. Even Emile was looking for answers by the curiosity all over his face. 

When Remus opened his mouth to explain (which he would have done without a second thought), Janus interjected. “It's something adults do, not children.” 

Remus shrugged. “I was just trying to be honest to my nephew, babe.”

“Virgil would kill you if he found out that Remy learned what flirting meant at the age of four thanks to you!” Janus exclaimed, liking the idea of having Remus alive and well. 

While his uncles went back and forth bickering about “flirting”, Remy pecked Emile's lips without the two adults in the room noticing. Emile became a blushing mess while Remy looked around innocently. Janus ended the light argument when he realized Remy and Emile were in the room. They ended up watching Halloweentown 2. Remy was happy his parents and he watched their traditional Halloween movie earlier. Now he could watch a movie with Emile - making traditions with him.

After both eating about ten pieces of candy and the movie finished, the boys were asked to go brush their teeth and head to bed. Remus and Janus stayed downstairs cuddling on the couch watching Silence of the Lambs. They were nearly finished with the movie when the door opened and in came Virgil and Roman. 

“How was the party?” Remus was the first one to speak as he remained on the couch with Janus. 

Roman propped his hands on his hips. “I think Emile and Remy are meant to be together or the Storm's and Berry's are supposed to align together or something. Logan and Patton were at the same party as us.” 

“Well at least this proves you're meant to be inlaws with them.” Remus concluded as his brother-in-law glared at him. He expected this, of course, so he dodged the daggers Virgil was sending him.

Virgil reminded Remus. “No one is getting married, Remus.”

“Are you two going to head home? You can always stay if it's too late.” Roman offered, seeing how comfortable the couple was on the couch. 

Janus scoffed. “Sleep on the couch?”

Roman knew it wouldn't be comfortable for the both of them to sleep on the couch for tonight. “We have the extra bedroom. Granted, there's no bed, but we have sleeping bags.” 

The couple got up from the couch, Janus circling an arm around Remus's waist. “We'll head home, but thanks for the offer.”

“If we haven't slept in, we'll come by for breakfast.” Remus assured the vampire and mummy as Janus and he neared the front door. “Goodnight brother and Virge.” 

“Have a goodnight.” Janus bid them goodbye as he opened the door and let Remus exit first before following right behind. 

Virgil shook his head in disbelief. “They truly are psychos.” 

“Let's go check on the boys.” Roman thought aloud as he grabbed Virgil's wrist and led him towards Remy's room. 

Slowly, the two opened the door to Remy's bedroom a bit see they could see inside of the room. Roman nearly squealed when he saw Remy and Emile cuddling on the bed. He would have taken a picture, but he didn't want to interrupt the moment. Logan and Patton would have to imagine the best to their ability when he told them. 

“Don't they look precious?” Roman was bouncing on his heels as he stood there watching the two boys sleep. 

Even if he wanted to, Virgil couldn't deny the cuteness of seeing Emile holding Remy almost protectively in their sleep. It was sweet. Maybe imagining the Berry's as his in-laws wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

The next time Remus teased him about it, he wouldn't be opposed to the possibility. Seeing how caring Emile was with Remy, Virgil hoped it would stay that way forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of this one? Hope you enjoyed and comments are loved ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
